An Enemy's Dark Past
by Moon's Shadow of the Night
Summary: Link rests for 3 years after defeating Demise and sighs as peace is back but will it last forever? Will Zelda's trust in him last when he helps one that almost got all of them killed? Is there more to this sword spirit than the eye can see?
1. Ch 1 Friend or Foe?

**Hey Lily here and i just wanted to mention that i pushed together ch's 1,2 and 3,4 together because i thought they were too short (And the ch i'm working on now is getting real long XD) DISCLAMER: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-3rd Person Pov Location: Skyloft-=- ~thought~ "Speech" 'vision, past'**

One day three years after Demise was defeated, Link is found sleeping in bed late again and Zelda (Hylia Zelda Goddess I don't know what to call her) knocks on his door many times. "Link wake up! You slept late again and you said we could go fly today!" yells Zelda while still banging on the door trying to get Link to wake up. A sudden thump is heard on the door. Link had thrown a book at the door to get Zelda to quit pounding in his door. "I'm up Zelda I'm sorry for sleeping in again!". Link calls as he gets dressed as fast as possible.

Link opens the door and bumps into Zelda thinking she was going to meet him outside instead waiting outside his door. "Link come on I want to start as soon as possible." Says Zelda and starts dragging Link with her. "Come on can't I go eat first before we fly" whines Link. Zelda stops in her tracks. "Fine you can go eat but be quick." Says Zelda annoyed. Link runs off to go grab something to eat before they go flying.

 **-=-Location: Hylia's Realm/Sealed Grounds-=-**

Everything is peaceful, the wind blowing gently in the trees, the birds chirping, that is until small black wisps form under the goddess statue on the center of the ring of circles. A white hand pushes out where the wisps form and makes a dark hole form. The hand makes the hole bigger and when it's big enough a figure emerges from the hole and lays beside it but closes the hole and pants heavily. ~Finally... I'm free…free...but so weak...~ the figure thinks to its self. The figure is covered in blood, cuts and even a deep gash in the diamond in its chest (Big give away to who it is XD).

The figure sees its day time and uses what magic it has left and reaches out to the one it knows most. "Sky Child…".

 **-=-Links Pov-=-**

"Nice day to fly huh Zelda?" I ask. "Yea it is" replies Zelda. "So what d-". I stop mid-sentence from hearing a voice. "Sky Child…". I recognize that voice it was an old enemy but it sounded weak and sad. I stopped my bird, to Zelda's confusion, to listen to see if I could hear it again and I did "Sky Child…help me..". ~Ghirahim?~ I think. "Yes…Sky Child…come to..Sealed Grounds..hurry…fading..".

I turn my bird and look towards the Goddess Statue and fly there as fast as Crimson would go. Zelda was yelling at me to come back but I didn't. I wondered why I even listened but something about the way his voice sounded made me feel bad and rush there. I got Crimson to land. What I saw made me gasp and Zelda was about to yell at me but saw what I was looking at.

Ghirahim was lying in a small pool of blood and covered in cuts and even the diamond in his chest was shattered. He wasn't moving except for breathing and his eyes were closed. I took a step forward but Zelda grabbed my arm "don't go near him!" she whispers. I shrug her off and walk over to Ghirahim and set a hand on his shoulder but get no response, he doesn't wake or move at my touch, not even a flinch, and I get worried so I pull out a bottle with a fairy I saved and open it. The fairy heals him and he looks to be breathing easier and looks peaceful.

I slip my arms under him and pick him up and carry him back to Crimson, who was still on the ground, but as I get close to my loftwing he wakes and whispers "Thank you…Link". That surprised me cause he rarely calls me Link mostly Sky Child but I smiled and got on Crimson and flew heading back to Skyloft with a very enraged Zelda close behind.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

After the sky child helped me I told him thank you before passing out. Later I wake and I realize I'm in Link's room. I hear arguing near the door. "Why did you help him?! He almost got us killed and suddenly you help him?!" yells Zelda angrily. " He called out to me! What else was I supposed to do? Just leave him there to die? I'm a hero Hylia and hero's help those in need even if their the enemy." Link yelled back and I hear it go quiet then foot steps are heard going away from the door.

Link comes in the room to see me awake and rushes to the bed. "Hey are you feeling ok?" he asks and I say "Yea" but I suddenly start coughing a ton and Link looks worried. After I stop coughing I rest my head back. "You should get some rest Ghriahim" Link says to me and I nod then fall back asleep. I wake up to see Link come in the room with a bowl.

"Hey nice to see you awake I was going to wake you up to eat but I guess I don't have too." Link says and chuckles. I roll my eyes and eat the pumpkin soup he brought for me. He then unwraps my bandages and puts on clean ones then gives me another health potion, which I gladly drink down, and then lies me back down.(yes Ghirahim is this hurt X3 I did this for a reason) "Ghirahim go back to sleep I'll wake you up later ok?". I nod in response and fall back asleep.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Dream Lily and Ghirahim are 7-=-**

 ** _"Hey Ghirahim come play!" I hear Lily my sister yell. "K coming sis!" I call back. I close the book I was reading and head outside. Lily is holding 2 sticks and I smile, Lily loves training even if she can never become a warrior, cause she's a girl, but she still wants to learn how to fight just in case we need to protect others or ourselves. I walk up to her, grab the stick she was offering to me and we head to our little training area nearby._**

 ** _The training area was a little clearing surrounded by a fence in a forest next to our home, it had flowers and vines at the edge, and we got started training. After a few minutes of training we hear screams in the village. We both look at each other and race back home only to find it in flames. Lily gasps and points and when I look where she was pointing my breath and heart stopped. Our parents were lying on the ground dead and I silently cried while Lily was clinging on to me crying._**

 ** _Suddenly I hear hoof steps and I look to my right and gasp then grab Lily and pull her behind me to protect her. The creature got off the demon horse and when I saw its eyes I gasped again but softer. It had red eyes and a red fiery mane-like hair (Hint hint XD). He walks toward us and I back up protecting Lily trying to comfort her, trying to say we are going to be ok, that we are going to make it out alive. Suddenly he zips toward us and smacks me in the head, making me stumble sideways, dazing me._**

 ** _Lily screams but it suddenly gets cut off and my blood turns cold when she falls silent. I snap out of my daze and my eyes widen when I see his sword covered in blood. I stand there frozen with fear, crying and I wait for him to kill me. I close my eyes waiting, I hear him move close but the blow never came instead I feel a hand close around my neck. My eyes snap open and I stare into his blood red eyes with my own 2 golden fearful ones._**

 ** _He chuckles when he sees my fear "Don't worry your lucky I'm willing to spare your life" he says darkly. He then picks me up and drags me to a carriage, that I hadn't seen come up the hill, he opens a cage and tosses me in it, I scream when I smack on the bars hard, breaking my arm in the process. I slowly get up to sit and I hear whimpers and see other kids of many different ages in cages near me, all of them crying and bleeding. 'My name is Ghirahim…I'm age 7...have sand-colored skin, pointed ears and golden eyes…' I think to myself, trying to keep calm. 'My family is…Lily, Moon (dad) and Star (mom)…' I start sobbing and can't stay calm any longer. Then I see stars and I try to remain awake but black out._**

 **-=-Location: Skyloft: Link's Room-=-**

I wake up with a start and jolt upright and is panting heavily. Link is nowhere in the room and at that moment I needed comfort so I cry silently and curl my legs till there against my chest and wrap my arms around them. I slowly rock back and forth trying to settle my nerves as I close my eyes. After a few minutes I hear footsteps, I hear the door open but keep my eyes closed. "Ghirahim?! What's wrong?" I hear Link ask. I look up and he rushes to me and holds me and I start crying openly as I bury my face in his chest. Link rocks me back in forth in a soothing way and I settle down but I hear more footsteps and hear a small gasp. "What happened?" I hear Zelda ask, "I don't know I just found him crying and he won't talk yet" replies Link still rocking me back in forth.

 **-=-3rd Person 10 weeks later** -=-

It has been weeks since he had a visit to his past and Zelda didn't mind him being in Skyloft anymore, luckily, plus he was fully healed but he stayed at Skyloft because he enjoyed it there(though he wanted a loftwing badly XD). Ghirahim hadn't told them what had made him so upset, all he told them is that he had a nightmare and it scared him. In reality he saw his past and it scared him bad. 'What am I going to do…' Ghirahim thinks to himself. It was night and everyone was in bed but he wanted to stay up for fear of having another visit to his past. While thinking his mind wanders to Link and how he looks. 'Link is so cute...Wait what am I thinking!' Ghirahim face palms and rests his head on his hand. 'This isn't me…what's going on…' Ghirahim gives up and decides to go check up on Link. Ghirahim teleports into Link's room and watches him for a bit then gets closer and looks at him. 'He's really cute up close…' he thinks. Ghirahim then leaves and goes to bed.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Dream-=-**

 ** _I wake up to see I'm in a cell, I look around but wince in pain and I remember I had a broken arm. After looking around I hear loud footsteps heading towards me. I back up, holding my broken arm, into a wall and look at the bars fearfully. The creature comes in view and it's a person holding a tray with food and water. "Master said for me to give you something to eat and to fix your arm" He said. "How do I know it isn't poisoned" I snapped angrily. "Kid if it were poisoned then wouldn't you think that Master would have killed you instead of capturing you?" the servant says. I thought about that for a few seconds "I guess…" I said unsure of myself. "Eat kid cause after this you're being brought to my master" he said and I listened and ate the food then after he healed my arm. He put a collar on me and I hated it but I followed him and when we got at a huge set of doors I shivered, knowing what was behind it, and I started to freak out. "Quit fighting kid!" he whispered harshly I quit fearfully then the doors opened and I saw him. I was dragged to him, the servant handed the chain to him and the dark energy I felt from him scared me bad. "Hello child" he said and I shivered. He chuckled when I shivered and asked me one question "Will you join the dark side willingly?". I froze, not knowing what to say then I looked at him, a fire in my eyes, and said my answer. "No". Suddenly I got tossed to the floor and then held up a few inches above the ground by red circles around my ankles and wrists. I look at him fearfully. "Wrong answer kid" he growls and pulls out a slender rod that is hollow. A dart gun I realize and he puts a dart in it. I start panicking and tug at my restraints. He smirks at me and says "Welcome to the dark side Ghirahim". I look at him in shock when he says my name but it doesn't last long. He shoots the dart and I feel a searing pain. The sound of my bones crunching and cracking, flesh ripping and tearing and bleeding, me screaming in pain, teeth turning sharp, my skin turning metal and white, my eyes stay golden but then that's when I went limp. My insides turning to metal and my heart stopped. I was set down. The transformation was complete, I was full grown but taller, my memory was wiped and all I knew was anger, bloodshed, lust for killing and that my master was Master Demise. I opened my eyes and said "Hello Master" and he roared with laughter._**

I wake up panting and roll off my bed crashing into my bedside table knocking stuff over causing a lot of sound. I hear fast footsteps and I curl up on the floor and cry. Link comes in my room and rushes to my side, Zelda does as well and when Link picks me up I cry into his chest. "What happened Ghirahim?" Link asks. I don't answer all I do is sob. Zelda looks at me and thinks then leaves the room. Link stays to comfort me and I fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter and Review for more :)**

 **Ghirahim: I hate my past i hope Link doesn't find out...**

 **Lily: He will eventually and you will have to tell him so too bad XD  
**

 **Ghirahim: i hate you! *Starts throwing daggers and summons a blade***

 **Lily: O-O SHIT BYE *dodges daggers and runs then sees Link and hides behind him***

 **Link:Um what?**

 **Lily: *Shoves Link to Ghirahim then leaves and escapes***

 **Both: O-o *Blushing***


	2. Ch 2 RUN FROM ZELDA XD

**Hey Lily here and i hope you like this chapter and Warning this has Smut Disclamer: I dont own legend of zelda (Wish i did...)**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov (It's been a while X3)-=-**

I watched as Ghirahim fell asleep in my arms, to be honest I thought it was so cute, I wondered what he dreamt about that scared him this bad. "Maybe he will tell me when Zelda's not around" I think. I look down at him, seeing him still asleep, and my thoughts wander without me realizing. "He's so cute…I wonder what he looks like without a shirt…wait what?!" I catch my thoughts quickly after realizing what I thought and blush brightly. "Why am I thinking these things…am I really falling for him?" I think as I keep watching him while he sleeps peacefully in my arms.

I think of doing one thing while he's asleep and I debate whether to do it or not but I, in the end, decide yes and I shift him around a bit in my arms. I bring my face close to his and, embarrassingly, kiss him while he's asleep. After I stop I'm blushing brightly but only then did I realize that one kiss was a very big mistake. I felt a growing problem in-between my legs and I started to panic. "Shit! Not good not good what do I do?!" I thought trying to think fast and find a way to solve this but to make things worse, Ghirahim was waking up and I was panicking badly.

Ghirahim was awake and was looking at my blushed face confused but when he shifted his eyes widened. He got off of me and saw my problem and looked away blushing brightly. "Um… I can explain…" I stuttered out but he quickly covered my mouth. "No need to explain" he says and has a smirk. I get nervous when I see him smirk.

He pushes me so my back is on the floor pinning me down with his little daggers. He then gets up, walks to the door and locks it. I'm starting to get scared but he senses my fear and says "Relax Link I'm not going to hurt you I just don't want anyone popping in randomly" I feel a bit better and the daggers vanish. I start to get up but Ghirahim pushes be back down. I look at him confused but I shut my eyes blushing even brighter as I feel his hand on my leg just inches from where my little "Problem" is.

"Link…will you let me help with this?" he asks and I think for a moment then I give him my answer. I nod telling him he can. He smiles and kisses me, which I didn't expect, but I recover from my shock and kiss back. I feel his hand slide sideways and rubs me through the clothing. I moan softly and press into his hand a bit, already craving more. He chuckles "Already craving more Hero?" I blush brighter, if that was possible, and look at him in the eyes. He smiles and removes my belt then slips my pants down. While he's doing this I'm on my elbows watching him and my face as red as my loftwings feathers. He looks up at me and smirks again then curls his hand around my member and I moan loudly. He teases me by rubbing my sensitive tip with his thumb and I whine in need. He smirks and flicks his long tongue on the tip and I gasp and whine more my hips bucking. "Getting a bit too excited don't you think Sky Child?" he says as he chuckles. I was started to get frustrated cause he was teasing me too much and I couldn't take it much longer, but I didn't need to wait too much longer before he engulfed my member easily into his mouth. I cry out in pleasure as I feel his tongue rubbing me in ways I never thought and he slowly starts moving his head up and down. I moan louder and louder the more I feel, all thoughts of this being wrong gone, he moves faster but then stops and I whine as he takes his mouth off of my dick but then I gasp as I feel him licking my entrance and I wiggle a bit. He grabs my hips and lifts me up so only my head is on the floor and I cry out as I feel his tongue delve deep in my ass hitting a bundle of nerves and I arch into him when he brushes it. He purrs and this time hits that sweet spot directly and I scream out begging him to hit that spot more. I feel pleasure gathering in my groin and I try telling him but get cut off with a moan. He pulls out his tongue and I whine but then he deepthroats my dick and I moan loud. I feel like I'm close. I grab onto his hair as he's bobbing up and down the pressure building more and I feel it just about to burst and apparently Ghirahim did too cause he tried to pull up but I didn't let him and used both hands, grabbed him by the hair and arched into his mouth as I came. I felt like waves of electricity was running through me getting weaker with every flow then I let go of Ghirahim and lay there panting hard. I finally gather my thoughts and think "omg…I can't believe we did this" I then see Ghirahim move away and when I look to my right I see him tending to himself now. I get an idea and smirk. I sneak behind him and curl my hand around his member. He gasps in surprise and moans. He leans into me as I rub and tease him. I think he had been rubbing himself while he was sucking me because he seemed really close already but I got a sneaky idea. I remembered Groose giving me a strange ring and said id figure out what it does and now I knew what it does so without Ghirahim knowing I took it out of my shirt pocket, cause I still had my shirt on, and slipped it on his dick sensing he was close. He felt close but never came. He looked down and saw the ring and groaned. I smirked and shoved him onto the floor onto his back and started sucking him off being mean by keeping the ring on him. I wanted to make him beg for release. He started whining and whimpering but I didn't stop sucking cause I wanted him to beg not whine and then he started begging "Link plz let me cum plz" I decided to be nice and I slipped the ring off and sucked him off to get him to finish. He cried out as he came in my mouth and oddly enough his cum tasted like spices. After licking up any bits that I missed I kissed him slipping my tongue into his mouth tasting myself and making him taste himself. I pulled back to breath and after looking at him for a bit I got up to put my clothes back on. He did the same and after we were dressed Ghirahim asked me if I wanted to sleep with him instead of going to my room and I said yes. We got in bed and I told him night. "Night love, see you tomorrow". What he said before falling asleep made me smile. I then fell asleep in his arms. What we didn't know is that a certain golden haired girl was right outside the door enraged but left and went to her room going to yell at Link and Ghirahim tomorrow.

 **-=-Links Pov:Morning-=-**

I woke up feeling warm and when I opened my eyes I realized I'm asleep with Ghirahim. I blush a bit remembering what we did but I clear my mind and try to get up without waking Ghirahim but to my luck, which always seems to hate me, Ghirahim woke up and after waking up fully he let me get up then yawned. "Morning…I think" he chuckles not knowing how long we slept. My loftwing pokes its head through the window and I greet Crimson then she fly's away. "I wonder if you will get you own loftwing Ghirahim" I say. "If I do I wonder what it will look like…" he says lost in thought about the look. I chuckle softly and head to the door. I unlock it and open it. CLANK. I fall on my rump holding my head and I look up to see Zelda looking madder than hell its self, to be honest I feel like she's going to kill me with the way she's looking at me, she's holding a pan and I guess that's what she hit me with. "Zelda what's wrong with you?!" I ask fearfully but also confused. "Oh what's wrong with me? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU I KNOW WHAT YOU DID WITH HIM NOW EXPLAIN YOUSELFS" she screams making me yelp and, literality, hide under Ghirahim's bed. She storms over to the bed and, out of sheer terror; I trip her and bolt for the door, make it out and flee outside. Ghirahim was right behind me with Zelda screaming at us and chasing us too. "Ghirahim meet me at the Desert Ocean" I yell. "Ok" he says and teleports. I jump off a platform, call Crimson and steer her heading for the desert. I lose Zelda along the way, luckily, and meet up with Ghirahim. "What was that about…?" I pant. "I don't know but I think I know what she meant and she meant what we did when I woke…" he trails off and I realize what she meant. I groan and sit on the sand. "What can we do then we can't hide from her forever…right?" I say. Ghirahim smirks and shakes his head. "We could hide in the Demon Realm but only if you want too that place is a realm I created myself so if you want I could take us there" He says and looks at me, waiting for my answer. "I really don't see any other choice so yea let's go there" I reply.

* * *

 **K...Hope you liked it X3**

 **Ghirahim: WHAT DA FUCK**

 **Lily: O-O Oh shit...**

 **Link: Um what is this...**

 **Lily: Um...got to go XD *Runs***

 **Ghirahim: NO YOU GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH AND EXPLAIN THIS *chases*  
**

 **Link: Well if you liked it Review to have the creator make more but hurry *Sees Ghirahim and Lily fighting* before they kill each other X3**


	3. Ch 3 Ghirahim! Shit

**Lily here and i hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

 **Disclamer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

When we walked into the Demon Realm I heard Link gasp in surprise. My guess is that he thought the place would be dark and evil like but oh no it was beautiful. There was a mansion in the distance and a town near it. I whistle and my demon horse comes to me. The fields around the area were amazing and there was a massive lake, bigger than Lake Floria, there were massive forests as well.

When I looked at Link his face was priceless. He looked so shocked and I started laughing hard. He looked at me confused and I rolled my eyes then got up on Shadow and motioned for Link to grab my hand. He looked nervous but grabbed my hand and got behind me. Now I know I could teleport but what's the fun in that?

Besides Link loved the view a lot so I let him enjoy the scenery. When we arrived in the town the chieftain of my army greeted me. "Hello Lord Ghirahim Welcome back…who is this with you?" He says eying Link. "This is Link and he is friend not foe but we must take our leave because we are only here to rest…and evade an angry Hylia." I say chuckling and I hear Link sigh. We leave the village and head towards the mansion. "You live there?!" I hear Link say surprised when he sees the size of my mansion (More of a castle, think of Twilight Princess's Castle :3). I chuckle and when we arrive we get off and one of my servants takes Shadow to the stable.

I lead Link around and he was so amazed. We ate dinner and after a while I showed him the room he would be staying in. "Ghirahim thx for bringing me here" Link says. I smile and tell him night cause it was getting late. Oh how he wishes he knew what day tomorrow was.

I chuckle as I think about the big surprise I have planned for Link. When I enter my room I look around I sigh "It's good to be home" I mumble. When I notice the gold and copper violin I shed a tear remembering that it was the only thing I could salvage when I regained my memory's and went back to my old home. I have a flashback of my mom.

 **My mom is playing the violin by my bed lulling me to sleep and I feel sooth by the music. "Mom?" I say sleepily, mom stops for a second, "Yes Ghira?" "What song is that?" I ask "I call it Shadows" (BTW I DON'T OWN THE SONG Lindsey Stirling does go check her out she's so freaking skilled).**

I open my eyes after seeing the flash back and walk to the violin and take it out. I had taught myself to play it but I only knew my mom's song by heart for the moment. I walked out to the balcony and started to play Shadows.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake in the middle of the night to the sound of a violin playing. I follow the sound and when I open the door to the room I stopped at I see Ghirahim at the balcony playing a beautiful gold and copper violin. I listen till he finishes playing then he looks at the violin and I see tears fall of his chin. "Mom…I wish you were still here…" I hear him whisper and I realize the violin was his mom's. 'I haven't even thought that he might have had parents because he's a sword spirit…' I think and I leave back to my room feeling sorry for Ghirahim. I wake up the next morning before Ghirahim but I head towards the dining room to wait for him. He comes in a half an hour later and keeps saying srry for sleeping in but I say its fine. We eat without talking but Ghirahim asks me if I heard any sound last night and I mention I heard a violin but I went back to sleep.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

"Link?" I say "Yea?" he says as he looks at me. "Do you know what day it is today?" I say with a smirk. "Um…" I sigh when he doesn't realize it and I tell him it's his fucking birthday and he looks like he should have remembered (XD). I take the little skychild out to the lake and he dives in getting me soaked and when I glare at him he laughs. I then dive in and we play in the water till its noon.

We get out and I snap changing both of our clothing and Link gasps and when I look at him I chuckle because he has similar attire like me but it's black. I teleport us back to the mansion and he looks so stunned because I had the servants decorate the mansion while we were gone, the food and b-day cake was done and the gifts from the staff and town were already here too. "Happy Birthday Link" I say. He looks at me like 'how da fuck did you do this in less than a day' and I laughed. We spent the rest of the day with him opening gifts, eating cake, other sweets and playing with the maids and other servants.

He looks so happy and I smiled. To be honest I've taken a liking to the skychild and…I also love him but I'm afraid that if I say that I love him that I'll get rejected. I shake my head to rid myself as the skychild calls me to go play and I go to him and play the game they were playing but pull out a special game. Link looks at me like 'what's that?' and I show it to him and ask him if he wants to play and after reading he blushes brightly. "You got to be kidding this is just a cheaters way of getting someone to kiss you…" he says still blushing brightly and I laugh. (The game is Pocky and it's a game where 2 people eat from a coco-stick towards the other and eventually kiss XD).

"Well want to play?" I ask "Nope" he says and I chuckle "oh well I guess you won't get my gift tonight then" I say and get up and start walking away but stop. "Wait…I'll play" he says and I teleport over. I sit in front of him and take a stick and put one end in my mouth and look at him. He takes the other end and looks at me nervously but, we starting eating our way towards each other and when we touch lips I slip my tongue in his mouth and pull him in a kiss and he kisses back. After a bit we pull back for air and he's bright red. I chuckle and after a while its night.

I send him to bed and say I'll be there to give him his gift in a minute (No it's not sex X3). I later come in and see Link in bed and he looks confused when he sees me carrying my violin but I smile gently and when I walk in the room I shut the door. "I made up a song for you…I hope you like it" I started playing a soothing but mysterious melody and when I'm done I see Link asleep. I smile and walk over to him and kiss his forehead then teleport to my room and when I put the violin away I hear a deep growl behind me.

I groan and look behind me and see my deity self. (Ghirahim has 2 other self's like Link he has a shadow and a Deity btw if anyone wants to make fan art of the deity and shadow versions of Ghirahim, show it to me). "What do you want?" I growl. The deity chuckles and replies " **I want the Hero's blood on my blade and finish what you didn't** " he says with a smirk. I growl "No I won't let you hurt him you bitch". He laughs " **Fine but you must suffer in his place then** " he chuckles and when he shoots a ball of light at me I turn into a blade. 'Damn it' I think 'I got to tell link but how…ahh I know!'

 _ **-=-Link's Pov: Dream-=-**_

 _ **I'm walking in a field and am gazing at the sun but hear a voice call out and it sounds frantic. I see Ghirahim appear and he looks bad. "Skychild I'm in big trouble my deity self turned me into a blade and they only to get me back is to purify my blade, pretty much go through the same journey that you went to get Zelda" He flickered a bit "Shit he's trying to cut our connection listen take my blade to the 3 areas then the 3 flames and then to Zelda but you have to hurry because my deity is out for your blood and will stop at nothing to get it but trust my shadow he will help you in every way possible" He flickers more and more "Hurry…" He says and when he fades I'm shocked.**_

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I jolt awake and rush to Ghirahim's room and find his blade. I realize he was right. When I pick up the blade it feels like it's alive. I growl and I feel a weight on my back and I see a sheath for Ghirahim so I put the blade away and I go to my room and gather all my stuff and head towards the town. It was morning and I ate and packed up some food to take with me then started on my long journey to save Ghirahim.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

 _ **'So this is the Hero I need to help on his quest…Ghirahim really picked a good kid and a nice looking one at that** ' I chuckle as I watch from the shadows with my red eyes._

 **-=-Unknown Pov 2-=-**

 **'Gah, Ghirahim managed to tell that Hero how to save him…I'm going to set up traps in the temples to stop him and hopefully kill him' I think as I watch from afar with my blazing white eyes.**

* * *

 **Lily: Hope you liked it**

 **Ghriahim: Great...i'm a blade now fuck you Lily i hate being a blade...**

 **Lily: well Link's saving your ass never through your little lover boy would save your ass did ya?**

 **Link: Lover boy?!**

 **Lily: Yea XD  
**

 **Ghirahim: *Blushes***

 **Link: well might as well save your ass...**

 **Lily: *laughing really hard*  
**

 **Both: WHAT!?  
**

 **Lily: NOTHING *Runs away laughing***

 **Link: well if you want to see more Review**

 **Ghirahim: When you review you make us feel good and want to keep the story going X3**


	4. Ch 4 Your Alive?

**Hello Lily here and here is my next chapter and i just wanted to say thx to all the people that have viewed my book cuz i have over 300 views and im happy :) anyway i hope you like this chapter cuz i had to go play the real game to find the Skyview map. Anyway I wanted to give a special thanks to AprilLilypegasi because she(Got corrected by her with the gender) helped me with some of the ideas and its helped alot so thank you :)**

 **Read and Review Disclamer: I DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I fly my bird to Faron Woods but find myself attacked from the sky and I see a flying lizard (XD). I panic till I see its shield and I pull out my clawshot and wait…till…there! It holds up its shield and I aim and click then get pulled towards the lizard and kill it in midair…but realize I'm falling and I call my bird again. I sigh in relief as I land safely but my bird panics suddenly and I get knocked over by some bull like creature that snorts and squeals. I quickly figure out its weak spot and kill it and all that's left is the helm it wore. I pant as I look around Faron and race to the temple while fighting more creatures. I have multiple bite marks from those golden deku babas, cuts from those raptors and gashes from those bull creatures. When I make it to the temple I pant and rest as I'm cut badly and I'm tired from having to fight so many enemies "You should take care of yourself better Link" a voice says and I look around confused because I recognize it. A ball of light appears out of the sword and I see Ghirahim floating and transparent-looking. I nod in response and drink some healing potion saving the fairy's for emergencies. "Rest skychild I'll keep watch and wake you if anything appears" He says and I find a safe spot and sleep.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I watch as Link falls asleep and I get worried. Neither my shadow nor the deity has been seen and I'm starting to get scared for not only Link but what the deity's intentions are. My sharp ears pick up the sound of a twig snapping and I whirl around and see my shadow. I sigh in relief as he smiles " _ **Srry didn't mean to give you a fright Ghira**_ " he whispers. I sigh and tell him that I was keeping a lookout for danger for Link while he recovered. He nods and tells me that he will keep a lookout for me but I say that I want to help. He tries to tell me no but I'm stubborn so he gives in. While we watch I talk to him and ask him many things. After a while the sun slowly rises and Link slowly wakes. He looks at me then at my shadow and looks nervous.

" _ **Hello my name is Shadow, I'm Ghira's shadow-self nice to meet the Hero of the Sky**_ " my shadow says politely. I chuckle "So modest huh?" I say while looking at Link and Link smiles at Shadow. Link, Shadow and I walk into the temple carefully (Well Ghira can't do shit cuz he can only float and give advice and warn Link XD). As we go through the first part of this temple we get attacked by skulltullas, quadro babas, staldras, froaks, weird bulls and raptors and tons of keese. Link groans when we get to a locked door and my shadow rolls his eyes " _ **Link**_ " He says annoyed "Yea?" Link says and turns around only to see Shadow holding a key and smirking smugly. Link gawks then rolls his eyes and snatches the key from him and unlocks the door.

We go through only to be ambushed by 10 staldras. They fight cuz I can't till I'm free of my curse and they fight well because 7 staldra are already dead till I hear a scream and look over to Link and see him drop after getting picked up and thrown by a raptor that appeared suddenly. Shadow rushes to him but not before the raptor stabs him then fly's off. Shadow quickly pulls a strengthened healing potion and quickly gives it to link. I shriek in rage and suddenly my blade starts moving and it floats then shoots straight for the raptor killing it and it zips around killing everything in the room. My blade floats over to Link again then drops with a clatter sound. They look at me in shock, only to find me gone.

 **-=-Shadow's Pov-=-**

I sigh as I realize what happened but Link asks me where he went and I tell him what happened. " _ **Ghira went into his blade and killed everything in the room but is worn out and is asleep**_ " I say not worried in the least bit. Link sighs in relief and gets up, fully healed from the potion, and walks to where the long tightrope is and there are 2 lizardfos on the other side. I chuckle " _ **Let me handle this Link**_ " I say and he looks at me confused when I crouch down then gasps when I sprint and run expertly across the tightrope and when the lizardfos notice me I jump, land on my hands and flip over them, confusing them. I grab my blade and kill both quickly before they could turn around and motion for Link to come across. Link crosses carefully and I chuckle as he looks at me shocked about what I did. I roll my eyes and look at the giant door.

Ghira comes out suddenly as Link gets close to the door "Link I feel 2 others behind this door one is familiar while the other is unknown to me so be careful they are battling atm by the way their running around" He then goes back in the blade to rest, I walk close and draw my blade then look at Link. He does the same and I push the door open. We hear the clanging of blades and snapping of fingers. When we get in I see a deity and a demon fighting. The deity looks a lot like Link but is badly hurt and I shriek to grab the demons attention while throwing shadow daggers at it. The demon vanishes and reappears in my face but I'm not fazed and I swing at it. While I'm distracting it I see the deity bolt for the door on the other side of the room and goes through it. The demon notices and shrieks in rage then teleports to the door frustrated as it closes before it can reach it. It sighs as it folds its arms. It starts muttering and then goes silent.

The demon looks kinda like Ghira but different and when I look closer it has diamond clothing exactly like how Ghira's is but is a silvery gold color, it has gold colored gloves, A cape that has the same shape of Ghira but is black gold and silver instead of red, gold like Ghira's. It has a belt that is jet black but with a gold and silver diamond pattern on it and a blood red diamond keeping it up. I notice that its hair is pulled into a ponytail and its hair color is a shadow black. She also has a blue diamond earring in her left ear. It chuckles after a bit. "So Ghira so srry your deity did that to you and yes ik you can hear me" She said as I realize it's a female. Ghirahim comes out and looks at her for a bit. She turns around and shows her dark gold and jade eyes. I also notice a neckless around her neck that has a jade diamond and a chain-link chain holding it. Ghirahim gasps in surprise and disbelief and has wide eyes as he looks at her. She chuckles as she makes 2 sticks appear in her hand "Remember these?" She says with a smirk and Ghirahim just stares in shock.

She laughs and makes the sticks vanish. "He didn't kill me he turned me into this if you were wondering how I live" She laughs again after she said that and looks at him. "I miss the things we use to do…I missed you as I could never find you." She says softly and turns so she's sideways to us. "Btw I still have our picture…I saved it from the fire before it could be destroyed and a certain someone's blades…it was all I could grab before I had to leave and the roof collapsed" She says with tears in her eyes when she looks back at Ghirahim and I'm so confused and I see Link is as well. "I wish I could have grabbed more but I didn't have enough time…" She says sadly "Actually…" Ghirahim says hesitating. The demon looks at him waiting "I found a certain someone's violin when I regained my memories and I taught myself to play it so maybe when I'm free I could play it sometime." He says while smiling.

The female demons brighten a bit when he says that. "Really? It survived all this time…I'm glad you found it…" She says then looks at us and laughs. "You 2 must be so confused but I'm being uncivil allow me to introduce myself I'm Lily but I like being called Lord Lily but I'm not picky especially if Ghira is your friend" She says smiling. "Oh and I wont hurt you because your with Ghira so your safe" She says quickly noticing we had drawn blades. "Put the blades away she won't hurt us" Ghira says. I keep my blade out but Link puts his away but keeps his shield out. Ghirahim sighs and looks at Lily "Why were you attacking that Deity?" Lily then looks nervous "Master told me to kill him because he's trying to foil Masters Plans" She said and I growled " _ **Who is your Master?**_ " I asked. She chuckles "Like I'm going to tell someone like you who my Master is" she looks at the door and sighs "Shoot he's gone" she looks at us and smiles then summons a blade. "I must take my leave so good bye boys but cross my path again and I won't be so friendly" She laughs and circles the blade around her exactly like Ghira and vanishes.

"Ghira who was that?" Link asks after a bit. "I'll tell you another time Link but for now I need to recover for a bit" he says and vanishes. Link looks at me "Do you know who that was?" I shake my head no and walk to the other door and it opens. Link follows me and we get to the spring. Ghirahim appears and tells Link what to do. Link tosses the blade in the spring and suddenly a big jet of water appears where the blade was then when it dies down the blade is hovering. But instead of jet black the hilt is a shadow color and the blade is level not jagged like it was and its silver not black anymore plus where the triforce symbol was there is a red jewel that kinda looks like the one that was in his belt. Link grabs the blade and when he does Ghirahim comes out but he looks different. His skin is more like links but you notice it only a little his hair is a different shade but I can't tell what.

He also seems shorter and when I walk close I notice that the diamond on his cheek is fading because it's gray now instead of black. When Ghirahim opens his eyes I notice they are a goldish black color now. "Wow you changed a bit" Link says surprised. Ghirahim just smiles and I notice he isn't transparent. " _ **Ghira**_?" I say "Yea?" he says as he looks at me. "Your no longer transparent" I say and Link reaches out and is able to touch him again. Ghirahim chuckles "Well now I guess that means I can fight now". Link cheers and I laugh. " _ **Well let's head back to Skyloft or where ever you want to rest**_ " I say. "Let's rest here" Link says and we set up getting ready to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Lily: Yay i finally appear and hope you liked how i explained how i looked :3**

 **Ghirahim: O_O  
Link:?**

 **Lily: XD Hi Ghira hope you happy cuz you never knew what i had planned and you never will X3**

 **Ghirahim: Grr...**

 **Link: i don't get it...**


	5. Ch 5 Link,Don't Lose hope, for Ghira

**Lily here and ik this is a bit shorter than my other chapters but i wanted to show you something bout Link and its cool but all amazing things are never truly amazing...you will see what i mean when you read it and again i thank AprilLilypegasi because she has been so nice and has helped me with these past 2 chapters thank you and i also wrote this in one day cuz of her XD**

 **Read and Review Disckamer: I DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I remain awake as the others sleep because tonight is the full moon and I must stay awake for if I don't I'm not sure what will happen. No one knows of my secret and I hope no one will find out. I take off my clothes so when it starts my clothes won't shred. I put on special clothes that are black as night that also has holes in certain areas. The top only covers my front and hardly my back except for 2 1in strips in the top and bottom leaving a massive hole in the middle. The bottom has a hole right where my tail bone is and there are holes where my toes are as well. With my gloves there are holes where my fingers are. I look back at Shadow and Ghirahim and look at them sadly then start walking on the water of the spring, not sinking till I get to a spot where I can see the full moon clearly. I look at the moon and feel my body changing. My feet are first and they grow claws and my skin starts to turn into scales and a jade green color, my claws are a black color. It zips up my legs changing how the skin looks and when both legs are done changing my rear starts changing as a tail forms where my tail bone is and it grows to 4 feet long with a leaf at the end to help me balance. My tail is a dark forest green and it has small bumps that get bigger as you get closer to the base. Next are my arms after the color and scales spreads over my chest but not to my back yet. My arms turn a silvery green and my claws are a lime green. My claws are at least 3 in long and 2in thick but don't bother me. Finally my back is next as the color seeps up my back and when that happens my wings form and push out of my back and when fully formed they are a dark green, jade green, forest green and lime green. When fully spread my wings are 12 feet (6 feet each) and are very light weight. My head is last and when the green scales reach it they turn a lighter color to forest green and my teeth turn into sharp fangs and razor teeth. I gain a pair of horns that curl a bit at the end and are black as night. My eyes turn into a gold color while my hair turns jet black. When the transformation is complete I sigh very softly and look at my reflection. I look over to Shadow and Ghirahim, who are luckily still asleep, I smiled. I spread my wings and fly up to the top of the statue that was in the spring and land on top of it and watch the moon but to my luck my flapping woke someone.

 **-=-Shadow's Pov-=-**

I woke to the sound of flapping and I looked around then spots a tail on the statue and I see a creature on top of it and it looks mean ' _ **How did that thing get in here?**_ ' I question as I quietly pull out my bow and draw an arrow. I see its ears twitch and I think it heard me but it doesn't act like it so I nock the arrow and aim right at its head but it suddenly whips its head around. It spots me and dives into the water vanishing and causing a massive splash, waking Ghira in the process, and I curse. "What's going on?" Ghira asks confused. " _ **Something got in here and I don't think it's friendly but it looked like a dragon**_ " I say as I watch the water carefully but suddenly Ghira gasps. I look at him then to where he's looking and see Link gone but his clothes and gear are still there. _**"Shit…do you think that thing got him?**_ " I say scared because if that thing got him while we were asleep and I just now noticed…"Idk…but we-" He gets cut off as a blast of water hits him soaking him and he starts coughing up water as he got some in his mouth. Ghirahim growls and dives in the water then starts shooting daggers at random trying to find the dragon. He hits something as I notice a dagger stay put and blood starts pouring around it. The dragon becomes visible and I see it holding its hand that got hit with the dagger and Ghirahim grabs it by the tail, that being close to Ghira's feet, but the thing blasts him with water knocking him back and when it heals its hand it dives again and vanishes. I growl as I keep my arrow ready and watch the water carefully. Ghirahim growls frustrated and looks around "WHERE ARE YOU COME OUT AND QUIT HIDDING LIKE A CUCKO" he screams and suddenly the dragon roars and appears out of nowhere and picks Ghirahim up with its feet and looks angry. " _ **Now you've done it Ghira you made it mad**_ " I say as I shoot my arrow while it's distracted and hit its wing just right and it shrieks in pain and crashes into the water. I run through the water the best I can and get to Ghirahim. The thing gets up holding its wound and backs up. I see fear in its eyes and I get a bit confused. No normal creature would have fear in their eyes only anger and the intent of killing.

While I help Ghira up it pulls out the arrow and heals its wing then looks at me and Ghira. It stares for a bit before it has a look of sadness. " _ **Who are you?**_ " I say but all it does is look at me and then walks on the water, not in it like I expected, towards our stuff. " _ **Hey! I asked you a question now answer me!**_ " I yell but it ignores me and walks up to Ghira's blade and picks it up. Then it looks at Ghira and folds its wings then drops the blade and looks away. Ghirahim looks at the dragon before teleporting over and me doing the same. Ghirahim grabs the dragons chin gently and make it look at him and after a bit he says one word which shocked me. "Link?" He says in question and the dragon nods then looks away, probably because we found out that he can be this. Link then flies back to the statue and sits on the top. "Link…" Ghirahim says but Link doesn't respond and Ghirahim looks at me and points at the tail dangling and I look at him confused. Ghirahim then teleports and suddenly yanks Link's tail causing him to shriek in surprise but he starts flapping with Ghirahim holding on to Links tail still and it's a funny sight and I start laughing. Link then swings his tail and tosses Ghirahim into me and we both fall over with Link laughing while flying still. We both growl and teleport tackling him midair but he still flies not fazed and smirks at us. I get nervous as he grabs us both tight and suddenly zips 50,000 feet in the air then stops and lets us enjoy the view but I was scared but Link held on to us good and after a bit I looked around and then the sky and see a meteor shower the others look up when I gasp and we watch it for a while then Link brings us back down and we get back to where we were sleeping and Link tells us to rest so we do. I see Link fly up to the statue and sit on it then I fall asleep.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

That was fucking scary but at least their ok with me being a dragon. But I hope they never find out that I also have an unfixable curse as well. Suddenly I feel my heart fail for a second then start up again and I groan. I have to hurry up with this quest and get Ghirahim restored…I don't know how much longer I have before this form kills me…and I hope Ghirahim never finds out that I am cursed this way but there isn't anything I can do I always turn into this and the more it happens the weaker my heart gets and same with my other organs. I sigh as I hope that by some miracle I will live and get through this…because I love Ghirahim and I don't want him to be alone but…this curse…if some miracle doesn't happen…will kill me. After a bit I fly back down and change back human but feel my heart fail again then start up and I fall not expecting it. 'Shit…I'm really going to have to hurry…' I think as I get in my little bed with Deaths' cloud hovering over me as I slept.

* * *

 **Srry Link...but dont lose hope!**

 **Lily: -sigh-**

 **Link: -hiding in a corner sobbing-**

 **Ghira: Where is Link?  
Lily: Idk...**


	6. Ch 6 Oh shit i'm in trouble right?

**Hey Lily here and i wanted to say Thank you AprilLilypegasi for giving me outlines and helping me write parts of this story :3**

 **Read and Review 3**

 **Disclamer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

As we walk through Eldin I get tired when we finally reach the temple. We had to fight our way up and I'm worn out. I feel weak and we rest before going in the temple. I sleep in Ghirahim's lap or try to at least. Ghirahim and Shadow were talking till I hear something shoot past my ear. I get up quickly and look around and see something on top of the temple. It jumps down and I see it's kinda like a shiekiah, it has a hood and a cloth covering his mouth but he has something on his back that looks like metal wings and I notice he has red earrings, and a copy of all my gear including the clawshot and water dragon scale. "Who are you?" I ask as the man looks at me. It hands me a scroll and it says that he is here to help me in my quest. I look at him but snuggle back in Ghirahim's lap and fall asleep.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

"Aw, man! He fell asleep, now I have to wait!" I think before stalking over to the wall of the temple and leaning on it. "This'll be great! I once again get to help the hero!" I smile triumphantly, staring over to Link and Ghirahim. "Hmm, wonder what that's all about, Link with the guy who was after Zelda...strange." I furrow my eyebrows, confused as to how the two became close. I start pacing, attacking any monsters that come near and try to entertain myself unable to stand still for too long. I eventually give up and slump against the side of the temple, closing my eyes and waiting for Link to wake up.

 **-=-Link's Pov: Dream-=-**

 ** _I'm walking in a forest and see a jade colored Lizardfos. I run to it and try to kill it but get bit in the arm. Suddenly I feel dizzy and pass out. I wake and see a dragon/man and he picks me up and says that because I attacked I gained a curse that would turn me into a dragon but I also had another that would kill me slowly every time I turned into this dragon form. He said it will happen every full moon and when I asked who he was he said this "I am the God of the Dragons and Lizardfos and the curse you have comes from trying to hurt me". I try to say that I didn't know that he was a god but he leaves without another word and I cry as I turn human again because I'm going to die because of something I didn't mean to do._**

I wake with a start and start crying and Ghirahim comforts me but doesn't ask what happened, just sooths me. Shadow and the Shiekiah look at me alarmed but I calm down quickly. I say I'm fine and I get up not tired anymore and head for the temple after getting my gear. We enter the temple and Shadow and Ghira draw their blades as well as I and we prepare for a fight.

 **-=-Shadow Pov-=-**

I don't think we can trust this man as I keep glancing at him and he gives me the creeps as well. I get worried that letting him come along was a big mistake.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I feel like ik the man but I can't place where but his eyes are what seem familiar but I guess it might remind of that red head kid that is a friend of Link's.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

We walk in the temple and I glance at the Shadow and Ghirahim, I can tell they don't trust me but I don't blame them. I notice that Ghirahim is looking at me like I look familiar…not good cuz I don't want to be found out but I notice them preparing for a fight and I ready my defensive magic, my hands glowing lightly. As we walk through the temple Link freezes and backs up slowly fear in his eyes and when I look ahead I see a jade green Lizardfos and its staring right at Link in a glaring manner. Link whimpers and Ghirahim moves forward but Link grabs him and shakes his head no as to not attack it and he looks confused. Link takes his shield and sword off and lays it on the ground and then craws on all fours in a frog-like manner towards it but he has his head bowed. Ghirahim looks wary and so does the Shadow. I prepare for a fight and think that Link is stupid as hell for this but I notice it seems like he is treating it with respect. The Lizardfos watches Link and then when Link is right in front of it, it touches his head and then turns around says something in a whisper and darts off. Link sighs in relief and gets up and gathers his shield and sword then keeps walking. We follow very confused but we are relieved as Link is ok.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I can't believe he was back and the way he was glaring was that he was daring me to attack. I hoped he wouldn't kill me but when I had seen Ghirahim move to attack him I got scared and grabbed him so he wouldn't get cursed or worse…After treating the god with respect he whispered "Good luck on your quest and because you have treated me with respect your curse won't kill you as fast" Then he left and after gathering my stuff I kept going through the temple. We encountered many different enemies but tons of red colored raptors and bull creatures and I got knocked off a ledge once and suddenly the shiekiah's metal wings opened and he flew to me and caught me before I hit the lava and flew us back to safety. The Shiekiah was really helpful with his Defense magic and created barrier's that blocked attacks very well and saved my life many times. I saw that we had to get across a river of lava when we got to the boss room but I noticed that the room was locked. The shiekiah asked where the key was and I pointed to the upper area and he started messing with the wings on his back.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I look up to where he pointed and start messing with my wings turning them so they will remain on and I start flying up there but I get attacked while flying but kill them quickly and as I get close to the chest I get shot but my wings start failing and my head whips back and I land quickly realizing that my wings got shot and are smoking. I take off my wings and abandon them for the moment and run at lightning speed towards the chest, grab the key and run back down, grabbing my wings on the way. As I land I'm holding the key and luckily no monsters followed me but I point at my wings and with a few hand signals Link understands that I want to repair my wings before we continue. I hand Link the key and get to work on repairing it as the others rest and chat.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

This guy is real skilled and has saved Link many times. Those wings come in handy as well and I wonder if he made them himself cuz I wouldn't mind having a pair cuz they work well that's for sure. I stop chatting with Shadow and watch the man work and get frustrated as it doesn't fix all the way. I go over and try to help him fix it by summoning new parts and handing it to him.

 **-=-Shadow's Pov-=-**

I watch as Ghirahim goes and helps the man fix his wings by summoning parts to replace the damaged ones. I look at Link as he's playing with his mechanical beetle and starts laughing as he makes it almost hit my head but I duck as it sails by. He laughs more at my reaction as I scold him for almost hitting me with it. I watch the beetle fly around and Link decides to annoy Ghirahim and the Shiekiah by making it fly right in between them scaring them and he laughs when they jump back startled. I laugh as well and sigh while chuckling then lay down and rest.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I nod my head in thanks when Ghirahim comes over and starts helping me repair my wings by summoning parts to replace the fried ones. I jump back when the beetle is flown between us and turn around and glance at Link. I scowl upset at the disruption as I realize Link is controlling the beetle and laughs when we jump back. I turn back to my wings to finish fixing them and Link is sheepishly grinning in the background. I finish fixing my wings and nod in thanks to Ghirahim and motion that it's fixed. I get up and put my wings back on and look at Shadow, who was asleep and I see Link smile gleefully and the beetle flies and smacks right into Shadow's face causing him to shriek and get up, drawing his blade, and Link laughs really hard. Ghirahim also laughs and so do I while Shadow blushes in embarrassment.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Shadow's reaction when the beetle smacked him was priceless. I laughed so hard and I noticed he became embarrassed. We finish laughing and I get up and head to the boss door but the shiekiah helps me open the door cuz the lock is a lot higher than last time. When the door opens we walk down the path and when we jump across the broken area and get half way up we hear a loud giggle. I look up at the top of the statue and see Lily. She starts talking and won't let us talk at all.

"Oh it's you Ghira and your friends…Let me see...This is so very confusing but I thought I told you that when we meet again that you wouldn't like it, Not that it matters to me but I'm feeling a bit frustrated and right now i just need someone to get rid of being frustrated, I heard my servants had finally captured that blasted deity so of course i rushed over here. What can i say? I was excited. Hyper even...But what did i find when i arrived? That blasted shadow…He had once again...what I'm trying to say is...that little shadow son of a bitch escaped with the deity! I must kill that blasted deity in order to stop him from stopping my master! I MUST KILL HIM! ...i got kinda carried away there didn't i? I apologize but I don't deal well with...complications to plans I've taken time to create carefully. Ah but something good can still come from you being here! I've had all this bottled up frustrations and anger inside me, and now i can vent it all on you. There's a certain someone special I'd like you to meet. Oh please don't be shy! It won't take more than a few moments with my friend before you're charred to a satisfying crisp. So I hope you love fire and lava because my friend adores it!" Lily vanishes and the ground rumbles and to my left I see a dragon burst out of the lava and dive back in on my right. 'Shit not good at all' I think as I see the Shiekiah pull out a special bow and I pull out my Goddess Bow.

We fight for hours as the thing keeps hiding in the lava but me and the shiekiah keep shooting and then I experiment and tie a bomb to one of my arrows and aim at the dragon then shoot it and the dragon crashes down. Ghirahim and Shadow rush to it and start attacking it. It roars in agony and suddenly cries out to me fearfully and I scream for them to stop. They look confused but back off as I walk up to the dragon and rest a hand on its head. I start speaking in the dragon tongue which confuses the others and surprises the dragon "Are you ok?" I ask in the dragon tongue. " **You can speak in the dragon tongue?!** " he says confused and I nod. " **That demon had me under a curse and I just broke free…thank you for stopping them. I will repay you I promise** " He says and I smile "No need to repay me" I say and pull out a fairy and it heals him. The dragon gets up and looks at me " **Again thank you and I will repay you even if you say no, you saved me and broke my curse so now I can go back to my mate and child, and for that I thank you** " I smile again and the dragon dives back in the lava and pops back up staring at me and then blows a lava bubble and I laugh at it clowning around. It roars in laughter and dives back in and I don't see it anymore. I walk up to the spring door and the others ask me how I did that but I chuckle as I go through the door to the spring. I toss the blade in and another burst of water shoots up. When the water fades the blade is floating ant it looks very different as the hilt is now dark gold and the jewel is now an orange color instead of red. Ghirahim appears from the blade, though I didn't see him go in in the first place and he looks very different. His skin is now just like mine color wise and His hair seems to be turning a golden blond. His hair is also longer and goes just past his shoulders. The diamond on his cheek is golden silver and red and when Ghirahim opens his eyes one eye is the same but his right eye is golden silver. He smiles and so do I. We set up camp here and the others fall asleep. I remain awake for a bit as I think about what the god said and I get a flashback.

 ** _After treating the god with respect he whispered "Good luck on your quest and because you have treated me with respect your curse won't kill you as fast" Then he left._**

I think about what he said and smile then go sleep but I never noticed the jade green Lizardfos watching me from afar smiling.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Lily: -growls- damn shadow**

 **Ghirahim: um who was the lizard?**

 **Link: -is cheering in happiness-**

 **Ghirahim, Shadow and the Shiekiah: -confused as hell-**


	7. Ch 7 never mess with the dragon

**Omg...yea warning smut in this chapter and cute Ghirahim omg so cute anyway hope you like it cuz DRAGON LINK IS NUTS WHEN HORNY XD**

 **Disclamer: DONT OWN ZELDA. Read and Review :)**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I headed back to Skyloft to gather potions and get my clothing repaired plus I need rest and I'm not sleeping outside again. Shadow had decided to travel ahead to the desert just in case the Deity ever got caught. The shiekiah had vanished after the dragon was defeated because he didn't follow us when we went through the door and that confused me. I walk to my room and when I get in I sigh as I take off my gear and belt of tools. I then take off my tunic and chainmail leaving me in just a shirt and pants. I remove my gauntlets and take off my boots to relax. I let my hat land with the rest of my clothing and I lie on my bed and relax. I hear Ghirahim come out of his blade but I don't care. I start falling asleep until I feel Ghirahim crawl on me and I groan in annoyance. "Ghira…I'm trying to sleep…" I say still half asleep. "I know but I wondered if you need some stress relief" he says and I open my eyes and look at him "What do you mean by "Stress Relief" I question as I look at him. He smiles and I feel his hand slide down till its resting on my thigh and it clicks in and I blush brightly. I look at him, then I feel him slide his hand down and rub me through the fabric and I moan. He grins and kisses me passionately. I growl and lick his lips to get him to open his mouth but he doesn't so I rub him with my knee and it caught him off guard as he moans and I slip my tongue in his mouth. While I distract him I slip my hands to his belt and un-clip it and have it tossed on the floor. He smiles and pulls back to breath and we both pant. He takes off my shirt and kisses me again but nibbles my jaw and then starts nipping and sucking and moves to my neck and licks and nibbles then finds a sensitive spot as I moan when he sucks a certain spot.

He nibbles and starts slowly down my chest till he reaches a nipple and I blush brighter. He licks and nibbles a nipple and I moan at the feeling. He purrs and does the same to the other and I moan more but I growl and he looks at me confused. I curl my legs around him and flip us over suddenly, causing him to yelp, and I smirk as I nibble and suck on his neck and he moans when I find a sensitive spot and I pull his shirt off and suck on a nipple and I hear him gasp then moan. I nibble more enjoying the taste of his skin. I go down farther and I tease him by rubbing him through the clothes. He purrs and it sounds so cute. I slip off his pants but it vanishes when I hear Ghirahim snap and I smile. I lick the underside of his dick causing him to moan loudly and growl frustrated that I'm teasing him. I flick my tongue on the tip causing him to gasp and I curl my hands around it drawing out a long moan. I suck the tip while swirling my tongue around it causing him to gasp and buck his hips. I smirk and then think of something sneaky. I remember that cuz I have the dragon curse I can change my tongue to any way I want it to be and I make it long but small and thin. "Ghira lock the door for me if it isn't already" I hear the door click as it locks. He looks at me but I suck on the tip hard causing him to throw his head back in a moan. I let my newly sized tongue slide on the small slit of his dick and he withers under me. I smirk because Ghirahim has no idea as to what I'm about to do. I suddenly shove my really small, very long tongue inside the slit and he screams in pure bliss as I move my tongue around and then start sliding it in and out with him screaming in pleasure. I feel him really close and slip my tongue out and suck hard. He moans loudly, his voice worn out from screaming, and cums into my mouth. I drink it all up and make my tongue normal again. Ghirahim is panting hard and I know I wore him out but I slip off my pants because I feel like they are too tight and I sigh softly as I finally free myself. I thought of something and make my tail appear but I create oil on it that makes it really slick.

I lift his legs and press the tip of my tail, this time without the leaf at the end, at his entrance and he groans. I push my tail in and he moans as I keep going and after a bit I get a bit of my tail in but not all of it, cuz its 4ft long, And I press a spot in him that makes him cry out. I smirk as I use my tail and start moving it back and forth trying to stretch Ghirahim for what I want to do. After a while I slip my tail and I know Ghirahim is stretched and slick so it won't be painful for him. I use my tail and use the oil to get my member slick so it will help with less pain. I make my tail vanish and I press my member at his entrance. He looks at me and I look at him with a question look in my eye. He nods and I suddenly slam in but there is no pain for him because of the oil and using my tail to stretch him. He purrs as I stay still and feel his tight ass around my dick. I growl and start moving slowly then speed up. I suddenly stop, to Ghirahim's disappointment, and I flip Ghirahim over after slipping out and he squeals in surprise. I get an idea and make my tail appear again, this time with the leaf, and the leaf at the end thickens a bit.

I slip back in but use the leaf of my tail to spank him and he squeals in surprise then looks back and sees my tail behind me waving in the air as I smirk and I use my tail to spank him again. I keep going till his ass is red and the leaf vanishes. I start pounding his ass as I have my tail curl around his dick and rub him hard and fast. He moans and cry's out when I pound into his sweet spot. I create a second tail with a hardened leaf and start spanking him again and he squeals. I thrust deeper and go harder but I feel close and I spank harder and rub faster wanting him to cum first. I feel his ass tighten and he screams as he cums all over my tail that's curled around his dick. I thrust a few more times before I cum deep in him and I make my tail that has the leaf disappear but I lick the cum off the other one then make it vanish. I pull out and Ghirahim collapses on the bed. I settle down and lie next to him and flip him so he's facing me and hold him close. He snuggles his face in my chest and falls asleep but he starts purring while he sleeps and I smile finding that adorable. I see him grow a long cat-like tail and it's fuzzy. It wraps around my leg and I giggle softly. I listen him purr in his sleep before I get lulled by the sound and fall asleep myself.

 **-=-Shadow's Pov-=-**

I can't find that deity anywhere and I've searched this entire desert but I haven't searched the temple yet but I'm waiting till the others get back. I hope they like the fact that I killed every monster in this place to help them. I decided to rest and fell asleep on a high ledge where I would be safe.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **Lily: O-o**

 **Ghirahim: not at all what i expected -whimpers- now i cant walk...**

 **Link: -purr- aw but Ghira you cant say you didn't like it -smiles cutely-**

 **Ghirahim:...guess so...-to prideful to admit he liked getting pounded-**

 **Link: and your so cute i didn't know you were like a kitty -starts petting Ghira-**

 **Ghirahim: -looks annoyed-**

 **Lily: -giggling-**


	8. Ch 8 Deity and Dragon God

**Hey Lily here and omg i made 3 chapters in one day DO NOT EXPECT THIS OFTEN XD this is a record and one of the chapters is over 2000 words as well so yay :3 anyway Read and Review**

 **Disclamer: I DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I wake up to pain. When I move pain shoots up my spine where my ass is and moving made it worse. I realize that I had my cat tail out and I blush as I realize that it came out when I fell asleep and I think Link saw it. I bite back a cry of pain as I get up and hiss as I sit down. I stand up and I cry a bit as the pain is too much to handle. 'Maybe I shouldn't have done that…' I think as the pain is too much. I hear Link move "Ghira? You ok?" I don't respond but I whimper and Link understands. "I'll go buy some pain reliever potion for you before we go" He says "Stay here and wait for me" He grabs his other empty potion bottles and his pouch of rupees then gets dressed and I lay back down to try and lessen the pain. He leaves heading to the potion shop and I wait for him. After what felt like hours but was only 20min Link finally comes back and gives me the pain reliever potion and it works almost instantly. I sigh in relief and snap and we both are clean and I have my clothes back on. I go back into the blade when Link puts his gear on.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I had to take a pain reliever potion myself because my legs hurt but I knew not as much as Ghirahim so I hurried to get it for him. I gathered my stuff and walked outside the building and was about to walk to a diving platform but got stopped by Pipit. "Link…" he says nervously. I watch him in confusion until he suddenly kisses me and I shove him back and look at him shocked. "Link…I love you…" He says but I say "Pipit…my heart is for someone else…srry…" I say and walk away leaving Pipit heartbroken. I jump off and call my loftwing, Crimson, and head to the desert.

 **-=-Shadow's Pov-=-**

I watch the sky's for Link as I wait on the ledge but also checking around me for any signs of the deity. I see a dot of red heading toward me and I know its Link. As he lands his loftwing I jump down from the ledge where I was waiting and Ghirahim comes out of his blade. I watch them and then I hear the sound of flapping and when I turn around I see the shiekiah fly in and land, his wings closing, and he bows as his way of saying 'I'm here let us start fighting and journeying' I chuckle and look at Ghirahim and Link " _ **I already cleared all the monsters in the area but I haven't gone in the temple yet I thought we should go together**_ " I say as we walk to the entrance of the temple. We get to the entrance of the temple but Link says "wait is the area leading to where the broken time gate clear?" he asks as he looks at me and I shake my head no then he looks at Ghirahim. "Do you have enough energy to blast the area open like you did the last time we were here?" He asks him. Ghirahim chuckles and nods. Link looks suddenly uneasy and he tells us to go ahead and he will follow quickly. I look at him and then we leave but I look around the corner only to see Link striping and pulling out the same clothing he wore when we found out he was a dragon and I get worried then follow the others ' _ **if he needs his dragon clothing he must have some 6th sense and can tell if something bad is going to happen soon**_ ' I hear footsteps behind us and turn my head to see Link in his dragon clothing running at us catching up as we get to the temple area where boulders block the way. Link doesn't have neither his belt nor his scarab and shield but he has the blade in his hand. Ghirahim charges an attack to blast the boulders away and then rushes at them knocking them aside. We run and follow and see Lily and the deity fighting but I don't think it was for very long because the deity isn't wounded badly only a small bit and Ghirahim and I rush at Lily shrieking to try and startle her. When she spots us is when it goes all wrong. Lily laughs and suddenly shoves the deity off the edge and he falls. Suddenly Link darts past me at lightning speed and dives off after the deity and they both disappear into the darkness below. Lily looks shocked and so does Ghirahim. We all go to the edge watching to see if their ok. Lily doesn't know that Link can turn into a dragon but I hope he didn't get himself killed for if he did Ghirahim would never forgive himself. We wait for felt like hours but were really minutes as we watch to see if Link or the deity is ok. I see a fireball suddenly deep in the darkness and I see two figures alive and safe and I see the shiekiah dive down and spread his metal wings and soar down to where the light is and he comes up with both of them in his arms, how those wings can carry all of them I'll never know, and he sets them both down. Link doesn't have his wings but I know by the way he is panting he did use them. Lily shrieks and try's to go after the deity. Ghirahim and I block her and start attacking her while Link and the deity get to safety.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I had to strain to keep the deity in the air and slow the fall. We landed safely but I was worn out and so I made a fireball appear in my mouth and luckily the shiekiah saw and flew down to help. I had made my wings vanish and we got brought back up to safety. I heard Lily shriek and looked to see Ghirahim and Shadow distracting her and then I heard footsteps and looked and saw the deity running to where the time gate use to be and I ran after him. He got there and raised his hand and a portal formed. He looked at me and I got a good look at him and he looked like me but way cooler and had an epic blade on his back. "Take this and keep it, your next location is the temple where the Master Sword sleeps. A friend is there waiting for you" He says and opens his hand and a pendant appears. It floats to me and I put it on. He runs through the portal and it vanishes. I walk back to the others as I see Lily flip very far back and growl. She once again talks and won't let us.

"Now you've done it you brats, I blame myself i should have killed you all the last time we met but i was...soft because you were friends with Ghira. I think I'd be lovely in punishing you all right now, but i have no time for that because I need to find clues now. But next time, I'll do more than beat you all senseless, I'll make our next meeting so painful you'll deafen yourselves with the sound of your own screams and be begging me to stop with your pitiful voices." Lily does the same as last time and waves her blade in a circle then vanishes. I sigh in relief and ask the others if we can sleep here and they say yes. I'm worn out but suddenly feel my heart fail and start up and I fall, startling the others, as well as myself. 'Shit…I need to pick up the pace even if the curse is stalled I still need to hurry.' I think as I tell the others I'm just really tired and need sleep. They relax and we set up camp outside of the temple area not near the bridge. Once again the others sleep while I stay awake. I look at the pendant the deity gave me. It has a blade like the one on his back crossing it from left to right diagonally and The Master Sword crossing it on the other side but a different blade going through both that kinda looks likes Ghira's. But the most mysterious is the triangle in the middle instead of gold its silver. And 3 smaller triangles that are gold. After a while I put it away and fall asleep.

 **-=-Jade Lizardfos/Dragon God Pov-=-**

 **I jump down and run across the desert because i sense Link there. I run quickly and after a bit of climbing i spot Link and his friends asleep. I climb down carefully to not wake his friends. I carefully walk over to where they are sleeping and look at Link as I smile. I lie next to him and curl around him and fall asleep protecting him from the creatures of the night.**

* * *

 **K hope you liked it**

 **Link: -sleeping-**

 **Jade Lizardfos: -curls around him to protect him-**


	9. Ch 9 Is Link or the God going to die?

**Hey Lily here and here is something that happens when the Dragon gos and Link try to get a head-start to Faron. Enjoy it and Read and Review :)**

 **Disclamer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up feeling something on me. I shift a bit and see it's just barely sunrise but I see the jade green Lizardfos on me and I'm confused but also nervous. I shift a bit more but the god wakes and when he looks at me I get scared. He nuzzles my neck and tells me not to be scared because he isn't going to hurt me. I relax but he asks me if I want to get a head-start to Faron Woods. I nod and he gathers my stuff and then picks me up. I see him form a letter and set it where I was sleeping then he puts me on his back and as I ride his back he darts off and is really fast. We head through the desert and he can walk on quicksand without falling in, which I found cool, and we started crossing Eldin. We were near the top when suddenly the volcano blew up knocking me off the god's back and I fell down then suddenly everything went black.

 **-=-Jade Green Lizardfos/Dragon God Pov-=-**

The volcano blew up and I felt Link fall off my back as I became off balance. I looked to where he was falling and I saw him land head first and my heart sunk as I darted towards him while dodging boulders. I ran faster and risking longer falls to reach Link's falling body, hoping he was still alive. I finally caught him but he had many broken bones. I kept running and dodging boulders, but I got hit in the back with a giant one and my spine cracked. Though I was in pain I kept running to get both of us to safety. I felt my vision slowly starting to fade but I fought to stay awake until I knew Link would live and we were safe. I felt another boulder slam into my tail but it trapped my tail and I realized that I was trapped. I growled and used magic to lift the boulder and freed my tail then kept running and my vision kept fading but I had to keep going. Neither link nor I were safe and I didn't know if Link were going to live if I passed out because of how badly he was hurt. I kept running and running dodging boulders and lava bits. I felt my vision flicker more and more but I had to keep going. I headed to the desert. I kept running but after I crossed it half way I fell right next to the spot where the deity opened the portal. What I didn't notice was I was being watched by a shiekiah but I didn't care at all. I used all the magic I had in me and healed Link, I didn't care that I had a broken tail, spine and leg, plus many cuts and burns and scrapes that were still bleeding and littered my body from head to toe. My feet were cut from running in sharp rocks and my head burned from fighting to remain awake. Link was special to me and I needed him alive. He was fully healed but I passed out, weak from having so many injuries.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I hear a thump nearby and I saw that Jade Green Lizardfos from that temple fall next to where the portal was opened. I see it set Link down and its hands glowed. I saw him heal Link despite being seemingly injured himself. I was still confused as to whom the Lizardfos was and why he would heal Link. I was also confused as I remembered what Link did back at the temple and how he treated this Lizardfos. He then slumped over and I rushed over to see what had happened. I was shocked, Link was fully healed and the Jade Green Lizardfos was unconscious, probably a result of him using way too much magic to heal Link. I lifted the Lizardfos and walked him slightly away from Link and started tending to his injuries. The Lizardfos was badly hurt, a broken spine, both legs broken, not sure how he ran all the way here, hundreds of cuts, scrapes, lava burns and red areas and a broken tail almost smashed beyond repair. He also looked close to death as well and I used as much potion and magic as I could without passing out. His arms both had cracked bones as well but I used my magic to heal fatal wounds first and any internal damage. I felt weak as I finished healing most of the fatal wounds but he still has broken bones. Luckily the broken bones weren't the worst of it. He had internal bleeding in many places, his heart was bleeding and was damaged, his jaw shattered, and where his tail was a bone sticking out of the base. He was barely breathing due to blood slowly filling his lungs. I had healed the worst of it and cleared his lungs and now he was breathing fine. I looked to where the others were sleeping and decided to wake them. I walked over to Ghirahim and shook him. He woke and I pointed to where Link and the Lizardfos were passed out. He came with me and I made what I saw replay in a frame I created with magic. Ghirahim looked surprised but then I showed that after he had healed Link I found how hurt he really was and Ghirahim looked shocked and looks at the Jade Green Lizardfos in wonder. I sit down worn out from bringing the Lizardfos from death's doorstep and I show Ghirahim what I haven't healed that needs to be healed still. He nods and gets to work healing the broken bones and cracked ones. He also heals the small cuts, ash burns, scrapes and lava burns. He finishes healing and walks over to me and says that I can go sleep so I get up and go rest.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I watch as the shiekiah goes and rests up after healing the Lizardfos. I look at the Lizardfos and wonder why he risked his own life just to heal Link. He would have been dead if the shiekiah hadn't found him and healed him. I go over to Link and use magic to check him and find him fully healed. He will wake with his head hurting but that's all. I check on the Lizardfos and find him healed at least and alright. I sigh as I wait for either to wake up but I think it will be a while.

 **-=-Shadow's Pov-=-**

I wake up and look around only to find Link and Ghirahim gone. I see Ghirahim checking a green colored Lizardfos and Link. I teleport over and Ghirahim tells me what the shiekiah showed him. I look at the Lizardfos in shock, surprise and wonder. I don't know why it saved Link and risked its life to save him but I know this isn't a normal Lizardfos that's for sure. I go back and guard the shiekiah while he recovers from healing the Lizardfos. I watch as Ghirahim keeps checking Link and the Lizardfos and I sigh as I know it's going to be a while.

 **-=-3rd Person Pov-=-**

Neither Link nor the Lizardfos had woken and Ghirahim was getting worried. A day had past and still no signs of waking and Shadow and the shiekiah were getting scared, Ghirahim trying to remain calm. Two days had past and Ghirahim was getting frantic. Shadow and the shiekiah could only watch as Ghirahim paces up and down checking both and looks really worried. Suddenly the Lizardfos glowed. After the glow faded the Lizardfos was human. He looked similar to Link when in his dragon form color wise but had sharp spines on his tail and a 16 feet wing span. He had a silvery glow to his wings but his claws were gold and his tail had little red strips on his entire tail like stripes. He had a fire-like hair and he was the first to wake.

 **-=-Jade Green Lizardfos/Dragon God Pov-=-**

I wake to a blinding light and my head is throbbing heavily. I didn't remember much but suddenly I remembered everything. The volcano, Link hurt, desert, darkness. I open my eyes and force myself to get up and I look towards Link. I scan the amount of days we have been asleep and I realize I need to wake Link or he will die from lack of food and water. Or so I thought when I scanned him again I saw that he had been force fed and given water while he was passed out so he would live and I was relived. I realize that I'm human, but I don't care and I get up, but almost fall over only to get caught. I look at who had caught me and see it's that Demon Lord that link is helping. I shrug him off and walk over to Link, almost falling many times while walking and getting caught by the Demon Lord, after finally reaching Link I sit down next to him and pick him up. I hold him in my lap and then bend over so our heads are touching and the spot between us glows. I start calling out to him in his mind and try to get him to wake up with my magic.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I hear a voice in the darkness and I look around "Link" I know that voice and I listen for it again "Link you need to wake up" it says again and I force myself to try and wake. Suddenly I see a blinding light and shift to try and avoid it. It vanishes and I open my eyes and find myself looking into golden eyes, I realize it's the Dragon God. I look at him for a bit and he helps me sit up but I groan as my head hurts like hell but the Dragon god helps remove the pain. I tell him thank you and ask what happened. He tells me what happened and Ghirahim tells me what happened when the shiekiah started healing the Dragon god and how hurt he was. I was shocked because he almost got himself killed for me but I look at him in question. He ignores me and turns back into his Lizardfos form and darts off. I call to him in the dragon tongue and he looks at me and I say something and he calls back then leaves. I get up feeling better and full of energy. I gather my stuff and the others as well and I tell the others to meet me at Faron as I call my bird. The shiekiah spreads his wings and fly's to faron and Shadow teleports while Ghirahim goes back in his blade and we set off to Faron to meet this friend of the deity's. I take out the pendant and think that I might have to show it to the deity's friend to prove that I'm the one he sent.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

As I wait for the Hero of the Sky to come to Faron I wait in the room where the goddess waited for the Hero and I rest my eyes for I do not know how long the Hero will take. I have a black tunic and have a similar look to the Hero. I have jet black hair and blood red eyes. My skin is a silver color and I have 2 fangs but I'm not mean. I have a keen hearing and can hear if anyone is near within 10 miles. My sense of smell is better for I can smell anything and anyone within 30 miles. I have a soothing like voice not a mean brute like that most would think when you see me but I'm also very skilled in battle. I wait for the Hero and rest as I listen and wait for any scent of the Hero.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it**

 **Lily: -searching for clues but gets hit with a rock from volcano-**

 **Ghirahim: -worried and fussing over Link-**

 **Link: -gets very annoyed and is trying to tell Ghira that he is fine-**

 **Dragon God: -watching from afar and chuckles as Ghirahim keeps fussing over Link even though Link says he is fine-**


	10. Ch 10 Last Chapter

**I dont own Zelda or Nadia**

 **An: Ok now i know what you may be thinking "Last chapter?! But Link's curse is still there and Ghirahim isnt cured" I KNOW...There will be a second one called An Enemy's Dark Past: Fate or Fault? so dont worry :3**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

We make it to Faron at the goddess statue and I land Crimson. I see Shadow appear and I see that shiekiah land. I get off Crimson and we enter the building. We meet the shadow of me, which is the deity's friend and he tells us that we must wake the 3 deity's to aid in battle. I nod and we leave the building. We rest outside and I don't notice that we are being watched but the shiekiah keeps staring at the goddess statue's hands strangely.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

I am hidden, watching the group of people. I see that one keeps glancing in my direction. I'm curious how he knows I'm here.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I watch the shiekiah closely. He acts like he is watching someone and I follow his gaze. I look closely and I notice someone spying on us and I growl. I summon a dagger quietly and shoot it up there and I miss the person by an inch as the person ducked. I watch as the person glares at me and my vision, which is keen, can tell that the person is angry or frustrated. "Ghira what's wrong?" I look to see Link had asked and I look back to the statue and point and Link and Shadow look up there and I shoot another dagger up there and the person ducks again and Shadow and Link talk about who the person is while the shiekiah keeps an eye on the person. I sigh and I look at the person more but its turning dark so I can't really tell who it is.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

I look a little closer at the group and I recognize Ghirahim. I see him shoot a dagger at me and I duck. I glare at him, knowing that he can see me, I look angry that he doesn't recognize me. He shoots another dagger and I duck again. It begins to turn dark so I know that everyone will have trouble seeing me. I decide to approach the group while showing that I'm not a threat. Hopefully once I get closer to them Ghirahim will recognize me.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I see the person move closer as the others make a fire. I watch the person and I see green eyes. I groan and lay on the ground and the others watch me in confusion. I get up, teleport and I pick up Nadia by the neck and bring her over then set her down and I sit next to her down and I sigh "Why do you always have to sneak rather than actually walk up and make it so I know who you are." I say and I sigh as Link climbs into my lap.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

He brings me over to the group. I giggle at how annoyed he is before saying, "I don't want to walk into a situation where I don't understand what's happening. Also, it annoys you." I smirk at him.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I watch the slight confusion with the others but I sigh and then I smirk and I look at Nadia and she looks at me in confusion. I get Link off of me and I go in a crouch. I know what makes Nadia angry as hellfire and I stick the middle finger at her and I dash off laughing with her chasing after me shrieking her head off at me.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

Ghirahim smirks and I look at him confused. Then he sticks his middle finger at me before dashing off laughing while I chase after him shrieking at him. He knows that makes me absolutely irritated and yet does it anyway...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I laugh with the others as we watch them chase each other.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I laugh as I run and I turn around and do it again before using a special ability and dashing off becoming a blur but she follows and it's so funny how mad she is and I laugh "You were always the feisty one and even Demise was after you but you denied everyone!" I yell and I know she is madder than when Demise gets mad and he is mean but she is way meaner and I laugh gleefully because I love getting her mad.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

He does it again, causing me to get even angrier. I hear him laugh gleefully. I know he likes getting me mad. I growl and chase after him faster. He won't like it if I catch him... Either that or revenge later will be sweet~

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I keep running but I suddenly see something flicker and I suddenly stop and look towards Link. I dash towards him and I kick the person behind him and he becomes visible. I gasp as it's my deity and I pounce at him. Shadow growls and picks up Link and runs at full speed to escape and the deity draws out a blade. I keep attacking and I get kicked in the stomach. I groan and I get up to see the deity look around and shriek in anger. He looks at me in anger " **I WILL KILL THAT HERO AND NEXT TIME YOU WONT BE SO LUCKY GHIRAHIM BECAUSE HIS BLOOD WILL BE ON MY BLADE** " He screams and uses his blade to fly off. I pant in complete fright at how close I was to losing Link. After a half an hour Shadow and Link come back and I hug Link so worried. We snuggle and I try to settle down and I am tense because he might be back.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

Suddenly Ghirahim stops and he looks back to the group. He rushes over and attacks something and I see him get kicked in the stomach. I growl and the attacker looks around angrily before leaving. I walk back to the group, no longer irritated at Ghirahim. I sit down next to Ghirahim watching them.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I finally settle down and I relax "That was way too close and he almost got what he wanted…" I say "Yes that was way to close" Shadow says and Link whimpers. I sigh and snuggle Link more and I look around and keep an eye on the area. The shiekiah and Shadow go to sleep and so does Link but I force myself to remain awake because I'm to tense to go to sleep.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

I see that Ghirahim is too tense to go to sleep, so I tell him that I'll keep watch while he sleeps. I don't need as much sleep anyway. I then begin to hum a lullaby to myself while watching to see if it calms him down.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I hear the lullaby and I slowly relax. I feel tired but I don't really want to sleep. I sigh and I remember a melody that mom had played and I curl up next to Link and fall asleep with him in my arms.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

I watch as Ghirahim relaxes and then falls asleep and I smile. I get comfortable and watch over the group keeping an eye out for any threats.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I watch as the stupid girl watches over everyone and I silently curse. I pull out my bow and silently draw an arrow but it wasn't silent enough because the girl jumped up and looked around. Luckily I had the arrow at full draw and I aimed at Ghirahim. I decide to go for the girl instead but apparently her eye sight is very sharp because she saw my slight movement when I changed target and I curse silently.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

I hear someone draw an arrow and I jump up and look around. I see him change targets from Ghirahim to myself and I watch him get angry. My hands begin to glow lightly ready to protect Ghirahim and his friends.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I watch the girl and then I remove my arrow from the bow, my arms getting tired and I watch the girl with an odd look. I smirk and I see my eagle soaring in the distance. I call it mentally and it dives at the girl. She doesn't notice and I draw 5 arrows this time and I aim. She ready's her magic but my eagle grabs her hair and pulls causing her to get distracted and I shoot Ghirahim, his shadow and the shiekiah. I laugh as I run and I know they won't be able to defend Link for long. Ghirahim has 3 arrows while the shiekiah and the shadow have one.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

An eagle dives at me and grabs my hair, distracting me. My magic focuses on getting the bird off of me. When it's gone, I see that he's managed to shoot Ghirahim three times and the shadow and shiekiah once each before escaping. I curse silently and focus my magic on removing the arrows as painlessly as possible before healing the wounds.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I hiss in pain as she gets the arrows out "I thought you would keep watch!" I growled through pain. The shiekiah denies help from her when she tries to help his wound and I look confused. The shiekiah whistles and I see a moblin come out and it has med supplies and I laugh "So got yourself a med servant huh?" I say and he nods. The moblin helps heal him and I chuckle. I see her heal Shadow and I mutter and I growl at being shot with 3 fucking arrows in my sleep.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

The shiekiah denies my help and calls a moblin that heals him. I heal the shadow and I hear Ghirahim growl and mumbling about shot with three arrows. I wince before smiling apologetically before healing him as well. I quietly curse the stupid eagle that had distracted me, not knowing that someone heard me.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

"YOU GOT DISTRACED BY A FUCKING BIRD!?" I shriek after hearing what she said. "You know what you guys go to sleep I'm staying up cuz I can sense animals so a fucking bird wont mess me up" I say and Link and Shadow go to sleep. I'm standing up with a bow in my hand and a quiver on my back as I stand guard and I have a barrier surround us. I growl as I whistle and my pet demon rushes over and helps me keep guard. I notice that Nadia is still awake and I sigh.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

I watch as Ghirahim gets angry and Link and Shadow fall asleep. I hear him sigh and I know that he's noticed that I'm still awake. I feel really guilty for letting a stupid bird distract me and it shows on my face.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I notice the look on her face and I sigh again "Don't worry…I'm not mad at you but next time pay more attention to what's around you" I say and then hear a snap and I draw my bow at lightning speed and shoot at the direction of the noise and I hear a cry of pain and I draw another arrow. I groan as I see Link's shadow come out and I apologize for shooting him. "Why do you seem on edge?" He asks and I tell him about the deity attacks while Nadia tends to the wound on his arm. He nods and tells me and Nadia to sleep and that he will protect us. He uses magic and suddenly there is 50 shadow guards and archers around us and I smile. I make my bow and quiver vanish and I snuggle up to Link and fall asleep.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

I smile and nod before seeing him shoot the shadow. I heal the wound on his arm as Ghirahim explains why he's on edge. He tells me and Ghirahim to go sleep and there are suddenly 50 shadow guards and archers around us. I nod and get comfortable before falling asleep.

 **-=-Shadow Link's Pov-=-**

I keep watch as they sleep and it soon turns day. I make all of the shadow guards vanish and I wake all of them up. Link and Ghirahim are the first to be up and about. The sheikiah is second and the Ghirahim's shadow and the girl.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

I wake up and I notice that I'm pretty much the last one to wake up. I stretch to fully wake up from sleep.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I sigh as I look at the bright sky. We get up and suddenly I fall over. My heart had failed again…this isn't good at all we need to hurry this up fast. Ghirahim rushes to me and asks me if I'm alright and I say I'm fine. We head to the place where I got the first flame and we make to the entrance.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

I'm worried for Link...That didn't look natural... We enter the next area.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

We walk around and we fight but I get grabbed by one of the stupid birds and it flies away with me. When it grabbed me I had dropped Ghirahim's blade and I growl. I make my fangs appear and I bite its leg. It cries out and I fall in the water. I sigh after surfacing and I dive in the water and grab Ghirahim's blade and the others help me out of the water. We get to the boss room after a while we defeat the boss and the flame appears. Ghirahim walks forward and the flame suddenly goes on him. I raise Ghirahim's blade and the flames go in the blade. Ghirahim is gone and the blade is glowing. The blade flashes and it looks very different. The wings are gone, or look to be folded up, and the once weird jagged pattern on the blade is now straight. The colors are different as well. The blade looks like it's turning from red to gold. The hilt is turning from dark gold to a white and the folded wings look to be a silver color. Ghirahim comes out of the blade and he is different as well. His size is the same but his looks are different. His hair is a dark golden color kinda like mines but darker. The diamond mark is a golden color only now and when he opens his eyes their both gold. I smile at him and he smiles back. His skin didn't change and I look at the blade. The jewel is a different color. It's green now instead of orange like it was.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

I'm surprised that Ghirahim looks different though I shouldn't be. It makes sense that if you change the blade, then the appearance of the sword spirit would also change. I just wasn't expecting the difference...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I have everyone rest in this room. The flame vanishes and we all decide to sleep. I remain awake and I go curl up in a corner. I lean on the wall and silently cry because I know death is near but how close? I don't know but I know one day my heart will fail…and it won't start up again so I need to hurry this quest to free Ghirahim. I never noticed someone was watching me the entire time.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

I notice Link crying in the corner of the room. I walk over to him and sit down beside him, careful not to startle him. I look at him gently, "Why are you crying?" I ask, concern in my eyes.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I curse mentally because she saw me crying. "Let me ask you this…do you have magic that can slow down a curse you got from a god? Or maybe remove it?" I say and I hope she can…if not we are going to have to rush this quest.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

Interesting request... I nod because I can slow down most and remove a few different curses; it just depends on which one he has. I really hope that he has one that I could help... "Could you explain the curse for me?" I say, needing information to be able to tell how I'd be able to affect this curse, if I can...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I think for a bit "Promise you won't tell anyone and that means anyone! Ghirahim as well ok!" I say and she nods. I sigh "I've got the Curse of the Dragon God. He changed me into a dragon form and said that every full moon I will be forced to turn into it. But…I've also got a curse that is killing me slowly…remember when I randomly fell earlier? That was the curse doing its magic and my heart failed for a second but it started back up…Its been happening more often now and I'm getting scared I won't be able to finish the quest fast enough." I say and I start crying again "I don't want to die but…all I can do is hide the curse…" I say and I bury my face in my knees.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

I nod in understanding of the curses. Good thing that I can affect both curses, though I can't remove them... "Shh..." I whisper to him, "I can slow down the curse that's killing you, at least give you around a year or so. Also, I can make it where you'd only be forced to change once every three months instead of monthly." I'm glad that I'm capable of helping him, even if it's just a little.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I settle down and I smile at her "Thanks…the only curse of the two is the one that's killing me. I'm not worried about the force to change into a dragon bit because the others already know I can do that…well except the sheikiah but you know what I mean." I say and she nods. She gets up and makes two magic circles. One is big and she stands in the middle and tells me to stand in the small one that connected to hers. I go in it "I don't mind the changing to a dragon bit but slow down the killing curse…I need more time…" I say and she nods.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

I start chanting the spell that slows down the curse, causing Link to glow lightly. I repeat the chant and he glows brighter, enough that I'm worried that it's going to wake the others. I say the chant one last time and the glow intensifies before turning blue and fading quickly. I smile, knowing that the color change meant that it was a success.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile and feel better that I have about a year to do the quest and I'm happy I have more time. I tell her to go to sleep and I go and snuggle up to Ghirahim and fall fast asleep.

 **-=-Nadia's Pov-=-**

I smile at how happy he is and I get comfortable and fall asleep.


End file.
